User talk:NinjaSheik
Welcome Hi, welcome to KND Code Module! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Fairly page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fairly (Talk) 03:58, February 5, 2010 I'm very well aware ...of all of the flaws that this wiki currently has. This is why editors are essential to turning this around! If you want to make it better, then help out! It's something anyone can edit. I'm doing my best, but I'm only one person, and there are over 800 pages on this wiki. I have a job, and also a life. And also, in the summer, I will be restarting college. I cannot be on here 24/7 making changes, and some days, I'm too busy dealing with other things to be concentrating on this place. I would strongly encourage you to start doing some editing and improving to turn this wiki into something worth reading. While I appreciate your concern, sitting back and just complaining to me about it won't do anything. Vandals strike every day, and while I try to catch all of them, other editors working on this place would help out greatly. So please, if you are bothered by the state of this place, help out! About the information and where we get it from, we are either supposed to get it from the show, comics, the KND production blog, or Mr. Warburton's blog. The latter two can be located on the Mr. Warburton page. fairly 09:51, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I see. I apologize if I was too harsh, but please talk to the other members, the one who can look after it. If you feel too overwhelmed with the job, I can contact the Main Central Wiki, and ask them to let another person claim ownership over it. You have to look after it, if you give it up to someone else.--'NinjaSheik' 22:24, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Sure. I'll do one for Numbuh 362 =)--Numbuh J-4 Thank you so much! I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one who trying to imrpove this place. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you.--'NinjaSheik' 00:14, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Pictures I just get them off the Youtube videos and other video webbies that still post the KND eps and fanvids. I used the print screen button and such so hope that helps ^^.--Numbuh 4-J Can you give me links to them?--'NinjaSheik' 04:04, February 8, 2010 (UTC) TD Have you watched Total Drama Island and Action before? If so would you like to join Total Drama Wiki?--N3I'm a KND, EEE, No thanks. I don't like those shows.--'NinjaSheik' 04:04, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Um, what? Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. :| fairly 03:19, February 9, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about?--'NinjaSheik' 03:26, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure Just as what it says. I'll do it probably tomorrow or soon. Don't worry ^^--Numbuh J-4 03:31, February 9, 2010 (UTC) So, you'll add the info from Grim's Adventures With KND onto Rachel's page!?! THANK YOU!!! And will you teach me how to take my own screenshots from KND episodes? Oh, by the way, awesome work on Operation: G.I.R.;.F.R.I.E.N.D.'s page! Please, remember to freely add addtional info on Numbuh 362's page. Thank you so much!--'NinjaSheik' 03:37, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Admin You haven't been here for very long, to be honest. Also, wanting to be an administrator just so you can ban people is sort of...I barely ban people once a month. So the answer is no. fairly 02:39, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I figured as much. Can you at least show up a little more and delete some of the pages that aren't suppose to be here? Like Numbuh 3-Numbuh 362's Friendhsip page thing, which it totally stupid! And a few days ago I faw a fan-made article created by a user here. Many pages are in need to be deleted. You're not around to to it, and I'm tired of always waiting for someone to do it, when I'm right here. I know I haven't been around for very long, but I know what I'm doing and I know how to do it! Hardly anyone works here anymore, but me, Numbuh J-4, and anonymous users who like to have fun with the pages. I will admit some anonymous users have been helping out with the grammer and more users seem to be editing here, but there nothing really big. I only ask this so I work more on the wiki. What can I do to become a admin here?--'NinjaSheik' 03:00, February 13, 2010 (UTC) First of all, please try responding on my talk page. If I hadn't been looking around on here, I wouldn't have known that you responded to me. Second of all, I'm doing the best that I can. I've been a tiny bit busy as of late, but that's not gonna stay like that. I'll try to be around here more, but I don't know about things if you don't tell me. Like if you think a page should be deleted, send me a message on my talk page. I'll look at it and probably delete it then. I am on here every single day. I just want to put that across. I just don't work on things if I don't know about them. To become an admin, you have to show responsibility and restraint. Also, you haven't been here very long. I only became admin because the person who was previously admin hadn't logged on in like, 9 months. Just give it time. If you stick around here (which people seldom do...), then I might consider it. However, just keep trying to improve the place. And also, about the people you want banned. Who and why? fairly 03:08, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, just some anonymous kids. Like these users. This one, http://knd.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:74.101.93.114, and this one]. All three made articles with nothing to do with KND. In the KH-Wiki, we do not allow such things to take place! Those pages are to be deleted. Oh, and no. I will not respond to on your page. Just keep under your watchlist, sheesh. Why should I go back and forth between talk pages. I wouldn't even by on mine if you just respond on yours. I have you on my watchlist, so I'll know when you will respond to me. By the way, who else is admins here on the KND? You leaders need to get this place straight...Man, what kind of users let a wiki fall apart like this? The DP-Wiki looked better than this place. Anyway, can you try and contact them? My sister think s we need a Surpreme Leader of this place, someone who knows all users best traits to the wiki and send them on a center thing to do. Like Numbuh J-4, he knows how to upload pictures onto the site and he knows how to descrption really well. Look what he did to Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D.'s page, and Rachel, Nigel, and Abby's Relationship pages! He's great! And ResonX's been editing here since today, and can already tell he's great working in bios! In other words, I agree with my sister on this 100%! We need a leader, someone who tells us what do do and how to do it. A admin can do that, since admins are the ones who usally knows what the wiki works! I want you to be it, Fairly, but I can't say you'd be here all the time! That's why we need more users!--'NinjaSheik' 03:18, February 13, 2010 (UTC)